Lost in the Woods
by Heero Yuy-Codename T-Bone
Summary: What would happen if Heero and Duo were in a plane crash in the middle of nowhere and were the only ones to survive? Will they drive each other insane??? NOT YAOI!!!!


Disclaimer: Do Not Own.  
  
Warning: I don't really mean it if I say anything in here that might be offensive. Sorry people.  
  
What will happen if I stick Heero and Duo out in the middle of nowhere? Will they drive each other insane? Not yaoi so cool it.  
  
Preventer's Jonesboro Base: 2:30 am  
  
"Duo, get your fat, American butt out here, NOW!" Heero yelled while throwing his duffel bag into the back of a Jeep Wrangler and hopping into the driver's seat. All other preventers, including the other g-boys, Relena, Noin, Milliardo, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, and Sally were standing off to the side, ready to wish Duo and Heero a safe trip because they were going on a special mission, in which one or both of them could get seriously injured or killed. Lady Une requested that these two 19 year olds were perfect for the mission.  
  
Duo stalked down the front steps. "Why on earth do you insist we leave ten hours before my body actually wakes up?"  
  
"Just get in the jeep. We have to be at the airport in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir." Duo added a mock salute. 'I'll beat him up for that later,' Heero thought.  
  
"Good-bye, and good luck, guys." Everyone else called to them as Heero started the jeep and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"I'll miss you guys!" Duo yelled back.  
  
Duo cranked the radio as Heero sped down the highway. Finding nothing but commercials or talk shows, Duo turned it off and curled up to go back to sleep. Within another ten minutes, Duo found himself lying flat on the pavement. Heero had stopped at the airport and opened Duo's car door and had let him fall out of the jeep.  
  
Duo just glared and said nothing as he grabbed his own luggage and ran to catch up to Heero. They got to their plane, which was a small passenger jet that could hold about ten people. It was only Heero, Duo, some old lady, and the two pilots on board. Duo grabbed his seat and buckled in. Then he layed his head back and fell asleep again. Heero took the seat to the front of Duo and began to type away on his laptop, only pausing to look at the long stretches of mountains and trees below them. While glancing out of the window, Heero noticed the plane buck then, something on the plane blew up. Minutes later He and Duo woke up and realized they were the only ones or things that had survived the crash. Even Heero's laptop had been reduced to nothing but a few loose wires. They realized that they were out in the middle of nowhere with no communication tools and no one else. Heero glanced at Duo, actually kind of scared to be out in the middle of the wilderness with someone who had a few screws loose in the head.  
  
Duo just put a smirk on his face. "Coulda been worse you know?" Then it started to rain, hard.  
  
"Heh, atleast it's not..."  
  
"Duo, don't even say anything. In fact, don't speak ever again." Heero interupted him.  
  
'Well, I know when I'm not wanted.' Duo thought to himself and got up to leave to get away from Heero.  
  
Heero leaned against a tree and watched Duo leave. Two minutes passed then Heero heard Duo's ear peircing scream, then he saw a black, white and brown blur to his left.  
  
Duo grabbed onto Heero's arm and sat there shaking.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Gulp. "Okay, but if it tries to eat me then it's all your fault."  
  
"What is going to eat you?"  
  
"AAIIIIEEEEEE!!!!! THAT!" Duo squealed then climbed up the tree that they were seated under.  
  
A squirrel scampered happily across the clearing in the woods in the direction that Duo pointed in.  
  
"Duo if you are afraid of a little squirrel then I'm going to..."  
  
"It wasn't the squirrel that I screamed at.....it was the big, brown bear behind it."  
  
"Duo, that would be a grizzly bear." Then realization hit Heero. Stuck without their guns, the two boys decided to do the thing they thought would be best to do in this situation.  
  
"RUN!!!!" Duo screamed. They both took off. The bear, not even taking notice of the two boys, wandered on.  
  
(Thirty minutes later)  
  
"Hey, Heero, you think that we can stop running now?"  
  
They stopped next to a large river and Duo flopped down onto the dirt bank.  
  
"I swear, I never want to do that again."  
  
"You don't want to ever meet a bear again, Duo?"  
  
"No Heero, I was saying that I never want to run for thirty minutes, ever again." Heero just glared.  
  
"This looks like a good place to camp for the night."  
  
"What!!!! Are you crazy, there is NO food around here what-so-ever!"  
  
"Cool it, Duo. There is a wild blackberry bush over there."  
  
"I can't just eat blackberries, I need my 49 other food groups as well." Duo whined.  
  
"Then, you can catch and eat a squirrel."  
  
"But I can't just kill the poor defenseless animal."  
  
"Okay, I get the point *Quatre*."   
  
"Hey, don't call me by that name, besides he's nothing but a wuss. Stupid Arabian." (No offense to anyone or Quatre)  
  
"Well the other day he said you were a stupid American." (No offense to anyone or Duo either)  
  
"...." For once Duo decided best to keep his mouth shut.  
  
They laid down and decided to sleep it off. An hour later...  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn." *half asleep with his back facing Duo*  
  
"Do you think that they are looking for us?"  
  
"Maybe for me cause I'm sure that no one misses you."  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute, was that a joke?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Heero?"  
  
*more silence*  
  
"Look, I...." Duo noticed Heero reach in his direction for a stick, then he lurched off to the side and started beating at something with the stick. When Heero was satisfyied, he picked up the item in question then threw it at Duo. A rattlesnake landed in Duo's lap.   
  
To terrified to move Duo just sat there with his mouth open wide.  
  
"Duo, it's dead."  
  
Duo just fell backwards, apparently so shocked he fell asleep.  
  
"Hn." Heero laid back down and while closing his eyes, he thought that tommorow was going to be one hell of a day, and he silently hoped that he would keep his sanity.  
  
###########################################################  
  
So any good? Do tell. Sorry that I made Duo and Quatre seem like jerks. No offense to anyone. 


End file.
